


The son and his unknown father

by Stolen_Star



Series: The son and his unknown father au [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghost Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, He/Him Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), I have the slight feeling that Phil is a better dad here than in canon, I write people out of character so bear with me here, King Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Floris | Fundy, Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Resurrected Wilbur Soot, Sad Ghost Wilbur Soot, Technoblade & Phil Watson Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit are Siblings, Toby Smith | Tubbo and Wilbur Soot are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stolen_Star/pseuds/Stolen_Star
Summary: Wilbur Soot is the older brother to both Tubbo Underscore and Tommy Innit.Philza Minecraft is the father of these 3 but was never around.What if Wilbur and Phil saw each other but Will didn't remember Phil as his father but as a family friend?OrPhil is such a shit father in canon that his children didn't remember him as their father. (Credit to Serenity on quotev for giving me this idea.)
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: The son and his unknown father au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181705
Comments: 7
Kudos: 285
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	1. Wilbur and the button room

Wilbur stood in the button room under L’manburg’s podium, surrounded by the anthem he had written on the walls, not very neat considering what it was written on but still noticeable. He stood in front of the button, silent for a moment before he spoke and hesitated as he looked at the button. The brown-haired man took a breath before speaking, seemingly to calm his nerves. “If I’m going to press it ever, It’s now.” His tone then changed a bit as he spoke a bit louder “And the thing I built this country for doesn’t exist anymore, the thing I worked towards doesn’t exist anymore, it’s over!” 

Wilbur started to move his hand towards the button but stopped as soon as he heard a familiar voice reach his ears “What are you doing?” “Phil?” “What are you doing?” He tensed a bit at the tone, it sounded like a tone a parent would use after finding out their child did something wrong. “Phil, where are you?” “I’m joining the server right now” This made Wilbur tense a little more, knowing that Phil would most likely find where he was as his brain quickly came up with something. “Nothing, we just made Tubbo president… We just made Tubbo president and we won. Schlatt’s gone, Schlatt’s gone Phil so…” Not quite the truth but not quite a lie either. “Uh-huh… and you’re, where exactly now?” There was the tone again, he didn’t know why the tone made him so nervous but it made him come up with another thing. “In… L’manburg, yeah” He said, remembering that he wrote letters to the blonde about his country, although more bitter in the ones written during his exile. “The area around, you wouldn’t know, geography and all that- oh…”

The brunette turned around, coming face to face with the blonde standing in the doorway, who had an obvious look of disappointment on his face as he walked forward a bit as his shoes made small tap sounds as they hit the stone ground. “In L’manburg, you said.” Will didn't like the tone in Phil's voice at all, sounding exactly like a parent who caught their child lying to them. "This is L'manburg…" He swallowed a lump in his throat as his mouth went dry. 'Why is Phil acting like a parent? I get that we're like family to him but this is too much.' He thought before continuing "I will admit… do you know what this button does?" Will hated how nervous he sounded as he said that. "Yeah, I do," Phil replied as he uncrossed his arms and shifted his stance, his wings move a bit so they wouldn't be stiff when he needed them.

"Have you heard the song… on the walls?" Wilbur asked, his voice catching a little as he went towards the writing that had the first two lines of the anthem. "I made this big point and it was poignant that there was a special place where men could go… but it's not there anymore." He slid down the wall a bit after saying that, his own words sinking into his mind, making him want to cry at his own realization. "It is there, you just won it back Will…" Phil said in an attempt to calm the brunette only to a harsh tone of voice and yelling in return as he slid down to the floor the rest of the way. "I'm always so close to pressing this button Phil! I've been here… I've been here seven or eight times I've been here." He said before his tone softened as tears leaked out a bit. "I've been here so many times…" 

Phil went over and brought Will back to his feet and leaned him on his shoulder, his wings covering them in a protective way. "They're fighting…" he mumbled as fireworks went off outside. "And you just want to blow it all up?" The winged man asked in a tone that was more soothing as he rubbed Wilbur's back to calm him. "Yeah, I do. I don't even know if it works anymore Phil…" he said before the dark clouds started to stir in his mind, changing his tone entirely. "I could press it and it might…" He trailed off as Phil asked with a small laugh "do you really want to take that risk?" The brunette pushed off of the blonde as his wings closed. "Phil…" He said as the clouds cleared a bit. The older smiled and ruffled the others hair, the beanie on his head moving further back to almost falling off. "Phil…" there was a small laugh as he moved back with a small, but sad, smile on his face. "There was a saying Phil, by a traitor once part of L'manburg, I don't know if you heard of Eret…" Gray wings opened a bit "yeah…" "He had a saying Phil…" There was a pause as the brunette lowered his head, a few tears escaping his eyes. " _It_ _was never meant to be._ " A small click as a button was pressed. "Oh my god…" A shocked voice. "You didn't…" Explosions as a few grey feathers flew into the air to protect the two males in the room. 

Phil closed his wings after the explosions stop and was immediately taken aback by the wreckage. "Oh, my gods!" He looked over at the brunette who was frozen in place, eyes wide. "Will, it's all gone!" Those words fell on deaf ears as Wilbur breathed out, the dark clouds swirling more than ever as his tone and body language changed as he yelled "My L'manburg Phil! My unfinished symphony, forever unfinished!" He then held himself as the blonde made his what towards him. "If I can't have this, no one can Phil!" He looked up and saw the terrified faces of his little brothers as all the fighting stopped to look at the scene, the clouds clear, allowing Wilbur to realize what he had done as tears fell down his face. 

"Kill me Phil! Phil, kill me!" He turned towards the blonde before pulling out a diamond sword and pushing it into Phil's hands "stab me with the sword, murder me now Phil." The winged man stepped back and yelled "you're my son!" Small memories from Will's childhood flashed that did show Phil but only very few. "Phil, kill me! They all want you to." Phil was still frozen "No matter what you do… no matter what you done…" "Look at how much work went into this and it's gone!" The man's beanie was now on the floor, discarded as the brunette moved closer to the blonde. "Do it…" A deep breath. The sound of a sword slashing at the person in front of him. The sound of a body and a sword hitting the floor. "Gaaah, you couldn't just…" Phil trailed off. Will knew he didn't have much time left and he said "Phil… remember, well I guess you don't, but Dream said there wasn't a traitor he said 'guess what, there's no traitor'." A small laugh came out, dry and empty of air. " He fucking lied! Phil, it's Technoblade." The look of shock on the others face just made Will smile wider or as wide as he could. "The most powerful person on the server is the traitor?!" "And he has eight withers, all ready to go." The male took a step back before picking up the sword and flying out through the opening in the wall to warn the others. "Yeah… go see them…" Will coughed as his head hit the wall "we won…" he mumbled before closing his eyes and having one last thought before taking his last breath ' _You may be a shit father Mr.Minecraft but you know how to kill traitors._ ' And with that, the musician finished his last song.


	2. Philza and the ghostly musician

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siejcnrjcj Thank you guys for reading the last chapter, I hope you enjoy this one too. (You all made me a smiley Star)

Phil wandered around the SMP. It's been a couple weeks since he killed his own son and fought his close friend. His wings were folded in a way that he could stretch them without hitting anything if they started to cramp up or get stiff. The blonde ended up on the prime path, walking towards Tommy's house as he wandered. "Good morning Tommy," Phil said to his son. "Morning Phil." The 16 year old replied. It still broke Phil's heart hearing his children call him Phil instead of dad but it's well deserved, he wasn't really around to raise them like he was supposed to. He was still walking until he heard a familiar voice, echoey but still recognizable. " _Hello, I'm Ghostbur!_ " 

The winged male tensed as he turned around and saw a transparent male with brown hair with part of it covering an eye, a dark grey beanie, pants that had one leg ripped at the knee, shoes, a guitar strapped to his back, and a yellow sweater with a big red slash mark across it. Phil also couldn't help but notice that his eyes were a very light grey, almost looking white. "Will? I thought you died." He heard Tommy reply. The ghost thought then shook his head " _That was Alivebur, I'm Ghostbur. We're different._ " "How are you different? You both look the same." " _Well, I can't die for one._ " The blonde walked towards the ghost as the spirit noticed him. " _Oh, hi Phil!_ " He paused at the energy the spirit greeted him in. "You remember me?" " _Yeah, I have a few memories of you. Some parts are spotty or completely blank._ " This confused both Phil and Tommy as the ghostly brunette continued " _I only remember happy memories. The ones that are very clear with you two are Tommy and Tubbo making flower crowns in a field of bees when they were ten, you convinced me to let Tubbo keep one as a pet since it wouldn't stop following you two._ " He laughed a bit at the memory. "You seem very fond of that one." Phil pointed out as the other's eyes lit up (not really since he's a ghost). " _Yeah, it's one of my favorites. One with you Phil is the most recent in them, I think…_ " He trailed off a bit. "Will? You good?" Tommy asked with genuine concern as the ghost jumped a bit. " _Sorry, I get like that sometimes. Anyway, my most recent one with Phil is him stabbing me._ " It felt as though the room dropped a few degrees even with them being outside. 

Phil's heart sank as the color drained from his face, his voice noticeably became shaky as he asked "may I ask why that one is happy?" " _Well, it's still spotty but my conclusion is because you finally slayed Alivebur and no one liked him._ " The small smile at the end was unnerving despite him saying it was happy. "So- Will, I don't think that would make it a happy…" The winged man pointed out to the clueless ghost. "I have to agree with Phil here, I don't think that would make it happy. I'm sure plenty people liked Alivebur." The musician shook his head " _That doesn't sound right, I don't really think a lot of people liked Alivebur. Some of the spotty memories seem to be a mix of good and bad and one of them was someone yelling at Alivebur while in a ravine. I… I can't tell who but I just know that it was bad and good to make it spotty._ " He explained in a sad tone of voice, hesitation residing in the last sentence. “ _I… Can we stop talking about it? I don’t like this conversation very much._ ” Ghostbur's eyes were a pale blue when he asked the two. "Sure thing Will." The winged man said as Tommy checked the time. "Fuck, I gotta meet Tubbo. Bye!" " _Bye Tommy!_ " "Bye Toms." And with that, the teen ran off. 

Phil continued his walk, Ghostbur joining him with having nothing else to do. " _A clearer memory is you coming over to help me raise my brothers, that's how I met Technoblade!_ " The spirit said in a happy tone of voice, causing the other to smile a bit. " _You must've been a good friend of our parents. I don't really remember much about them so they might've been a bad memory or Alivebur forgot about them too._ " The winged male had to keep himself walking, knowing that even his dead son didn't remember him as a father. "What do you mean by 'Alivebur forgot them too'?" " _Well, even though me and Alivebur aren't the same, we are still connected in ways. If Alivebur has forgotten something or blocked a memory, I can't remember it, good, bad, or otherwise. Let's take Sally for example. She's Fundy's mom so she's a very happy memory for me. If Alivebur happened to forget about her or blocked the memories of her. I wouldn't remember her and not know where Fundy came from._ " The spirit explained as it took a bit for Phil to process what was just said "Wait… so you're telling me you had sex with the salmon you wrote to me about?!" This caused Ghostbur to reply with an echoey giggle. " _Mhm._ " He replied with a nod and smile. 

The two fell silent after a bit, taking short stops so Ghostbur could grab all the blue flowers he found along the way, which Phil didn't ask about. The silence was deafening until Ghostbur spoke up " _You know, I do wish that I remembered more sometimes. All I know is that Alivebur did many bad things and I want to apologize for it but that's hard to do when I can't remember what he did… I'm not going to say more since it's making me sad and I don't want to forget this conversation._ " "I'm guessing that's a side effect of only remembering happy things?" " _Mhm, if a conversation makes me too upset, I'll just forget it but I want to remember this. I just need to find out who I need to apologize to and start from there._ " That's when Phil dug into his inventory and took out a book and quill. "Maybe this should help. You write down what you want to remember and what you do remember and if you find out who you need to apologize to, you write their names down and cross it off when you manage to make up for what you did." The winged man could swear that he saw the spirit's eyes light up happiness. " _Thanks Phil, I really do appreciate it._ " "No problem Will." Phil gave a small smile as he saw the ghostly brunette put the book in his own inventory. 

" _I'm going to find Fundy now, bye-bye Philza Minecraft,_ " Ghostbur said with a smile and waving as he floated away to find his fox son. "Goodbye, Will." The blonde replied with a small sigh afterwards and proceeded on his way back to his house. ' _So he blocked his memories of me as his Dad when he was alive. It's very well deserved, I'll give you that Will. Just thanks for raising Tommy and Tubbo for me._ ' And with that, the man with a single life has started a new melody with a ghostly musician.


	3. Ghostbur and the revival

_Explosions. That was a sound Ghostbur remembered well from his spotty memories. He hadn't heard them a lot but he knew he didn't like them. The spirit just stood there as he noticed Phil helping with the destruction of the town he helped build. The ghostly musician just clutched his memory book closer to his chest, eyes turning a light blue as tears appeared. His library and everyone's home, gone, blown up by two people he considered his friends._

Ghostbur stood in place of the area that used to be called the button room, now having lapis, gold, brewing stands, TNT, buttons, blue wool, and the L'manburg flag there for his revival. His memory book sat in his inventory, having details about what happened on the sixth since he didn't want to forget it. "Are you ready for this Ghostbur?" A voice asked. He jumped and turned to see Phil next to him " _huh?_ " "Your eyes are looking a little blue there mate, you sure you're ready for this?" The spirit took a deep breath and nodded " _Yeah, as I'll ever be._ " He stepped up to the area, memories of the event incredibly fuzzy in his mind as he tried to remember what he said. " _Every time I come here, I'm reminded of the song I wrote on the walls._ " The nervousness in the musician's voice was painfully noticeable. He caught a glance at where he left his guitar before continuing. " _And, if I'm ever going to do something it's now because this isn't what I made this country for. I'm not even sure if it's linked to the TNT anymore._ " Even he could tell how forced that sounded coming out. "What are you doing?" He heard Phil say. The spirit wasn't sure why it scared him, it could've been the tone. Yeah, he'll go with that.

" _I- wh-._ " He stumbled over his words a bit, trying to remember what he said in the first go around. " _Do you know what this is?_ " Small silence as Phil checked his inventory, his wings moving a bit out of nervousness. "Yeah." The spirit paused for only a second before continuing " _Everytime I come to this room and I… try and don't succeed. I get what I want but not what I need… and I just wanna hit the button!"_ He paused and looked over at Eret who was next to Ranboo and Tommy as observers. Tommy looked anxious for some reason, maybe it had to do with Alivebur. " _I once said that there was a special place but it's not there now._ " Another small pause as the musician calmed himself down, he didn't want to reset and forget what they were doing. " _Th- there was a thing a traitor once said, it was never meant to be._ " A small button click sound as they mimicked the sound of explosions. 

Ghostbur took another deep breath as he noticed Phil take the diamond sword out of his inventory. " _Kill me Phil, Kill me. Philza, kill me. I'm a bad man Phi-!_ " he cut himself off as Phil came closer with the sword. " _Wait Phil, I'm actually scared… I don't like this._ " "No no, it's okay. It's okay." " _I changed my mind, I don't like this. I don't like this._ " This spirit repeated, eyes a very pale blue. "I have to shout 'you're my son'" Phil told him quietly. There was a small conversation between Ranboo and Tommy but that was tuned out as the ghostly brunette mumbled to himself. " _Can we find Friend first?_ " "Are you sure friend being here would help?" His eyes became a bit more blue as he took out his memory book. " _I… I don't… It doesn't feel right._ " He placed a hand on the cover and he slid down the lapis wall. " _I'm scared… Phil, I don't wanna go._ " Ghostbur's voice was shaky, sounding like he wanted to cry. Phil tried to reassure him that he would come back but that was discarded. " _No, 'cause I don't want Wilbur to be back… I'm not him. I'm not Wilbur, I've never been Wilbur._ " Tears were flowing out now as Phil set the sword down and wrapped his wings around him and the ghost. " _If I die then I'm gone… Ghostbur's gone._ " 

The brunette looked behind Phil's wings and spoke up. " _Tommy, do you want Wilbur back?_ _You told me you did._ " The teen was silent for a bit. "Uh, Wilbur's not like you Ghostbur." " _In what way?_ " "Well, y'know, you're all poggers." " _I am quite poggers…_ " "But Ghostbur… Wilbur's not so poggers." Tommy whispered before walking away. " _Phil, I don't know if I want to be not so poggers…_ " There was more small conversation as Phil unwrapped his wings and picked up the sword again. " _Okay… I need to be killed._ " Eret then spoke up. "There's a fox over there that needs a father." " _And there's a world out there that needs a ruler…_ " The spirit sighed. " _When I look at this crater, I don't see somewhere that Ghostbur made better. I see somewhere that is owned by weakness. Eret… I'm not a strong man._ " "You were a strong man." " _Yeah, but I'm not a strong ghost. This world needs strength right now and I…_ " He then let out a frustrated noise. " _Phil do it, I don't wanna look. I'll look at the fish, I'll look at Sally._ _I'll hold my blue…_ _and you put the sword through the scar on my chest where it hurts… and I'll come back and the world can be strong again._ " Silence. The sound of a sword hitting an unknown object before the object and the items fall to the ground. 

_Darkness… That's what Ghostbur saw when he opened his eyes. "_ _Hello?_ _" His voice was more echoey, despite the place having no noticeable walls. "_ **_Hello?_ ** _"_ _Another questioning voice was heard. The ghostly musician looked around for the source, walking a bit on the unseen ground. That's when Ghostbur saw the other person. They had the same hair color, pants, shoes, and beanie. The only differences being the yellow sweater being traded out for a white shirt and brown trench coat with fingerless gloves, cool gray eyes instead of the almost white ones, and the lack of a guitar strapped to their back. "_ _Who're you?_ _" "_ **_Who am I? Who're you?_ ** _"_ _The spirit got closer to the other, being careful about it. "_ _How about we say our names at the same time?_ _" The other thought. "_ **_Alright._ ** _" They both took a breath and counted to three. "_ **I** ' ** _m_ ** _Ghost_ _/_ **_Wil_** ** _bur._ ** _"_ _Looks of confusion on one and looks of recognition on the other. "_ **_Ghostbur_ ** _" There was silence. "_ _It's nice to meet you Wilbur, I'm Ghostbur. I'm you but not you if that makes sense._ _" A small but sad smile._

 _Silence stretched between the two. "_ _I'm guessing you might know where we are since I found you here?_ _" Ghostbur asked in a small voice. "_ **_Not really but if I had to guess, a place between life and death since you're here._ ** _" Wilbur replied in a slightly harsh tone without meaning to. More silence. "_ _I know that we usually aren't ones to ask for favors but I have one to ask for you._ _" This piqued the interest of the trenchcoat-wearing man. "_ **_What is it? It must be important if you need me and not you, ghost man._ ** _" He laughed dryly at his own joke. He was serious about the question, he just wanted to lighten the mood. The sweater-wearing spirit took a breath, a bit nervous as he took out his memory book and handed it to the other so they could look through it. "_ _Well, if you look in the book, my memory isn't the best and I wrote down many things. Ranging from what I remember from when I was alive to what I want to remember after I appeared, mostly sad stuff since I forget that after a while._ _He explained as the other read, two of the memories caught his attention. 'November 16th. I don't remember a lot, it's all spotty. All I can clearly remember is Phil stabbing me. I asked for him to do it I believe.' Then the second one, it was sad. 'January 6th. It's gone. L'manburg is gone. I… I'm not strong enough to handle this. I just want peace for everyone, not sadness. I never wanted anyone to feel this… I want to be revived.' Wilbur closed the book after reading about what was happening before Ghostbur showed up here. "_ **_So you want to be revived? Why? You made it very clear that I wasn't a good person judging by what you remember._ ** _" "_ _They need a strong man, Fundy needs a father, and Tommy and Tubbo need their older brother. Not some fake in his place._ _" His laugh was also echoey but dry. He looked over at the other and held out a transparent hand "_ _So, are you willing to trade places? You'll gain my memories about what happened in the last two months but it'll also kill me in the process._ _" The hand was taken by the other with a slight smile. "_ **_How can I say no with what I read?_ ** _" Suddenly Will was pulled into a hug. "_ _Thank you… I really do appreciate this._ _" The spirit's voice was shaky, as if he was crying. They separated and gray met light blue. "_ **_If it makes you feel better, it was strong of you to make this decision. I'll take care of them for both our sakes, until we meet again?_ ** _" That was a surprise. "_ _Until we meet again Wilbur._ _"_ _A handshake. Unknown to them, a new entry was added to the memory book. 'January 10th. Life and Death met, Life agreed to switch with Death since Death was scared. Life promised to meet Death again and they will keep that.' A white light surrounded them as Ghostbur glowed too. It was blinding and Wilbur had to cover his eyes as he held the book the other had given him. "_ _Thank you again._ _" Then silence._

Noise, that was the first thing Wilbur registered in his mind, lots and lots of noise. Next, it was people, wasn't sure who but they were there. Then it was the people calling his name. "Will, can you hear me?! Answer us please." Philza's voice. "Wilbur, if you die on me again I'll never forgive you." Definitely Tommy. "Give him some space he just came back from the dead." Monotone like Techno but it wasn't him. ' _Ranboo_ ' his brain told him. "I'll take him to my castle, he'll be safe there while he recovers." Eret. The man let out a groan which let the others know that he was awake. "Welcome back Will. Don't get up, you just came back from the dead." The winged man told him. He turned his head to look at him, he was put in a sitting position before he woke up. "Hey Phil." His voice was raspy, as if he hadn't talked in ages. "Everything's loud." He mumbled as he let the older blonde and enderman hybrid grab his arms so he could get up. "That's normal, your ears need time to readjust since you've been dead for so long." The king explained. A nod was given in return, not wanting to speak since it hurt his throat. 

Wilbur tried to take a step forward, keyword is tried. His legs felt like Jell-O and he almost fell, he now knew why Ranboo and Phil grabbed his arms. "Easy there mate, we'll support you as you try to walk. You can rest when we get to Eret's castle." Another nod in reply before saying "sounds good Phil." The walk took a good couple of hours due to the brunette needing to learn how to walk again as they made their way there. He had a conversation with Tommy, although in quiet voices since it would be too loud otherwise. He didn't notice that Eret was holding something until they made it to the castle and he was sat in a bed. Tommy, Ranboo, and Phil had left beforehand as Eret placed down the guitar next to the bed. "I thought you might want to keep it since Ghostbur left it." There was silence before a reply. "Thank you Eret." A small smile from Wilbur as the king smiled back. "No problem Will." The sound of a door closing as the musician took off his beanie and laid down to rest, being alive was tiring.

It's been a few days, Wilbur was pretty much back to full health, aside from the fact that some things were still very loud and he still lost his balance sometimes when walking. He did talk with Fundy, able to properly say sorry now that he remembered everything he did. He also had conversations with other people and was able to say sorry to them too if he did something to them in the past. He heard about Dream challenging his brothers and that, of course, worried him knowing what Dream was capable of and the fact that he took two of Tommy's lives. He didn't make it to the prime path in time to tell them goodbye so he sat in Tommy's house, knowing he won't be able to fight anything and not wanting to go back to Eret's castle since he wanted to talk to Tommy and Tubbo when they came back. He was there for hours before he heard them. "Sit down, sit down." Tommy. "Oh my god, which one is it? Mellohi or cat?" Tubbo. Wilbur smiled as he got up from his spot in Tommy's house and smiled at the familiar sound of cat playing. They were talking as he closed the door to the house as quietly as he could as he tried to not trip over his own feet. 

"We won," Tommy said with a smile. "Yeah… that's crazy," Tubbo replied as Wilbur smiled. "And you're not dead." They both jumped as they looked at their brother that just appeared behind them. The musician was now wearing a white shirt with a black jacket, the same pants, shoes, brown fingerless gloves, and a dark blue beanie, with his guitar on his back. He replied with a small laugh before Tommy said "Oi, dickhead. Don't scare us like that!" "Sorry, sorry. It's just that I'm impressed, I didn't think my brothers of all people would be able to peacefully stop Dream. You're just a short fuse and short-tempered sort of person, I thought you would've killed him." He said with a smile. To be fair, he saw the messages on his communicator about Dream dying twice to Tommy but he was left on one life, an eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth. He hugged his younger brothers tightly. "Never scare me like that again bee boy and child." He said quietly, using things he called them when they were little. "I'm not a child, Will." The blonde replied as he hugged back, It was a family group hug. "I know, you both haven't been children for a while…" he trailed off as he backed up from the hug with a side smile. The two could swear they could see Ghostbur behind Wilbur smiling the same way. " ** _I'm proud of both of you._** " That was two voices, one was the brunette in front of them and the other was the very transparent spirit that was behind Will for a bit before disappearing again. And with that, Life and Death had switched, and the man with a second chance at life listened to music with the bee and the person who challenged god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that the end! I might make a small follow up story if I feel like it. I hope you enjoyed and I just wanna say, sorry about the amount of angst in this chapter. The cap on the shaker fell off when adding it in.


End file.
